Yugioh: Un secreto Inesperado
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Alguna vez te has sentido que amas a alguien importante en tu vida y ocultas lo que se sienten los 2 por el miedo que algo pueda pasar y al final tus amigos se enteren. Esto les sucederá a Yugi y Tea, ya que se demuestran cuanto se aman(Peachshipping: Yugi x Tea/Anzu) Y la rivalidad entre Kaiba, Yami y Yugi aunque Yugi sera el vencedor en el amor.
1. Prologo

**Nota** : Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama, esto es 100% peachshipping (Yugi x Tea/Anzu) y se que suena un poco pervertido y provocador, pero con forme valla subiendo los capítulos, se darán cuenta como es el trama y que no solo es Lemon, si no de cuanto amas a esa persona, ahora disfruten el capitulo

* * *

 **Prologo: El inicio de todo**

Alguna vez te ha pasado que tengas algún sentimiento por la persona que no solo te gusta, sino que también amas con todo el corazón y se lo ocultas a tus amigos o a tus seres queridos por el miedo, la vergüenza o por las burlas de parte de los demás en vez de ayudarte a solucionar la situación y de darte cuenta que es muy importante para ti. También no solo has tenido sentimientos hacia esa persona, sino que también has sentido la necesidad de tenerla entre tus brazos, de sentir su calor, se amarse mutuamente, de sentirse, de desearse y entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

En esta historia, esta situación les pasara a Yugi y a Tea, que aunque Yugi no haya tenido novia porque realmente ama a Tea y Tea a presar de seguir teniendo sentimientos hacia el faraón, se da cuenta que realmente ama a Yugi, no por el físico que adquirió al del faraón, sino porque ha sido la única persona que ha estado con ella en todos los momentos, ya sea difíciles, felices, tristes o serios, y siempre le ha brindado su ayuda y su apoyo incondicional.

Pero ahora la pregunta del millón que todos nos preguntamos ¿Cómo puede haber un relación secreta y luego que tus mejores amigos se lleguen a enterrar no por medio de otra persona si no con hechos?

* * *

Meses Después:

Nos encontramos con los amigos de Yugi y Tea llegando a la casa-tienda de Yugi

¿?: Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirles muchachos

¿?: Buenas tardes sr. Muto, de casualidad se encuentra Yugi con usted

Solomon: No, no se encuentra en estos momentos Joey, solo salió pero no me dijo a donde se iba

Joey: Gracias, nos vemos

Solomon: Cuídate Joey

Joey salió de la tienda y se encontró con Ryo, Tristán, Mai, Serenity Y Miho

Tristán: Y bien Joey, encontraste a Yugi

Joey: No Tristán, el sr Muto me dijo que salió sin decirle a donde iba y ustedes saben algo de Tea

Ryou: No, y ni la hemos visto desde la mañana

Mai: Si, que raro, ella siempre llega temprano a clases, pero desde que empezó a trabajar con Kaiba, ha llegado tarde o a veces no llega

Miho: Ni Yugi desde que trabaja con Pegasus en Ilusiones Industriales, ha estado llegando tarde

Ryo: Es cierto, aparte tienen excusa para reponer todo lo visto en clase y recuperar todo el punteo

Mai: Es cierto, eso si que es raro

Joey: Tengo una mejor idea, porque no vamos a casa de Tea, talvez ella lo haya visto y de paso le pedimos que nos preste su libro de matemática para resolver los ejercicios de los trabajos

En eso se oye una voz que venía cerca

¿?: Valla Wheeler, por fin dices algo inteligente – dijo sarcásticamente

Joey: Cállate Kaiba – dijo molesto

Kaiba: Tú no eres nadie para callarme perro faldero – dijo de una manera fría

Joey: Como me dijiste – dijo aun molesto

Kaiba: Lo que escuchaste

Los dos se empezaron a pelear hasta que uno de los del grupo dijo algo

Miho: YA BASTA CON LOS 2, MEJOR VALLAMOS A CASA DE TEA - dijo molesta por la discusión de Kaiba y Joey

Joey: Si, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo con el - dijo calmándose

Ryo: Y por cierto Kaiba, a que vas a la casa de Tea - dijo curioso

Kaiba: A nada que les interese a ustedes - dijo algo frió

Mai: Sera mejor ir a traer el libro y de paso si sabe donde esta Yugi - dijo algo preocupada

Serenity: Si, aparte se me hace raro que el falte a clases, ya que aunque llegue tarde, nunca falta a clases

Kaiba: Haci que el tonto de Yugi falta a clases, eso si que es algo nuevo - dijo sarcásticamente

Serenity: Cállate Kaiba, por que aparte de que falta, tengo algún presentimiento, como que si nos fuéramos a enterar de algo que ya sea Yugi o Tea no quieren que nos enteremos - dijo algo confundida

Miho: Mejor vallamos a su casa, antes de que se haga tarde

Así todos fueron a casa de Tea, pero no debieron de hacerlo, ya que cuando llegaran a casa de Tea se iban a topar con una sorpresa inesperada

Joey: Bueno, llegamos – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

Kaiba: Porque no atiende, es urgente, tengo que hablar con ella lo mas rapido posible – dijo con mucha Urgencia

Joey toco la puerta por segunda vez, pero esta vez la puerta se abrió con el empuje de Joey

Joey: Que raro

Mai: Si, Tea jamas deja abierta la puerta de su casa, algo raro está pasando

Miho: Si lo presiento

Serenity: Si, tengo ese ese mismo presentimiento

Todos entraron a la casa discretamente, todo era muy normal hasta que escucharon unos gemidos que provenían de la habitación de Tea

Tristán: Oigan, están escuchando lo mismo que yo - dijo confundido

Kaiba: Si, mejor voy a ir a averiguar que está pasando en esa habitación

Joey: Espera Kaiba - dijo intentando detenerlo

Mai: Si Kaiba, espera - intento detenerlo al igual que Joey

Kaiba: Me vale lo que ustedes digan, necesito hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes y menos con un perro faldero como Wheeler - dijo molesto

Joey: OOYEEE - dijo molesto por lo que dijo Kaiba aunque Kaiba no le tomo mucha importancia

Todos se acercaron a la puerta y se escuchaban unos gemidos y unas frases que nadie se imaginó que estaba pasando

¿?: Haaahhhh, si, mas, mas, me vuelves loca

¿?: Haaahhhh, te gusta, dime si te gusta

¿?: Siiiiii, Haaahhhh, Tómame, hazme lo que quieras, soy tuya, solo tuya

¿?: En serio, de veras, porque tú también me encantas

¿:? Siiiiii, Haaahhhh

¿?: Dime ¿Quién es tu dueño? – dijo gimiendo

¿?: Tu…. Haaa y yo soy tu dueña

¿?: Mentirosa, por eso te voy a castigar – dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo

¿?: Siiiiii, Castígame, hazme lo que quieras, porque tú eres mejor que ese faraón, que no le gusta complacer a una modelo como yo

¿?: En serio, será porque no te creo

¿?: En serio, ese faraón no significa nada para mí, porque desde que nos conocimos desde pequeños, supe que tú eras especial para mí

¿?: Mentirosa, por eso me gustas mucho grrr – gruño y se empezaron a amar hasta que Ra les diera fuerzas

En ese momento Kaiba abrio la puerta de la habitacion, jamás tuvo que haberlo hecho, porque cuando la abrio se llevó una sorpresa inesperada

Kaiba: Tea necesito esos… - en ese momento todos fueron a ver que era lo que ocurría,

Todos: Kaiba que ocurre…. Todos al ver lo que estaba pasando, se quedaron pendejos, nadie había imaginado que estaba pasando, **YUGI Y TEA ESTABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR** y Yugi y Tea cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos agarraron una sábana que estaba cerca y se taparon

Yugi: No, por favor amigos, esto no es lo que ustedes se están imaginando – dijo intentando excusarse y a la vez con mucha vergüenza

Tea: Por favor, les voy a explicar lo que está pasando

Kaiba: Perdónenos, no era nuestra intención interrumpirlos, mejor vengo otro día a hablar contigo Tea– dijo estando pendejo por lo que acababa de ver y se fue

Joey: Si, perdónenos por entrar sin tocar, no era nuestra intención interrumpirlos, hay otro dia venimos por el libro – dijo estando pendejo al igual que Kaiba y todos se fueron de la casa de Tea dejando a un Yugi y una Tea avergonzados y a la vez contentos de tenerse el uno al otro y a un grupo de amigos pendejos

Cuando todos salieron de la casa

Todos: QUE CARAJO ACABAMOS DE VER

Para saber como Yugi y Tea terminaron haciendo el amor y amándose el uno al otro, es necesario retroceder 2 meses atrás, al inicio de esta relación

Continuara

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi primera fic de Peachshipping, prometo actualizar pronto y corregir errores, también prometo hacer Polarshipping, Blueshipping, OC, Puzzle/Tender/Brozenshippings, etc y no solo de este anime, sino que también de otros animes, hasta pronto


	2. Los Empleados Atractivos

**Nota** **: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama, esto es 100% peachshipping (Yugi x Tea/Anzu) y se que suena un poco pervertido y provocador, pero con forme valla subiendo los capítulos, se darán cuenta como es el trama y que no solo es Lemon, si no de cuanto amas a esa persona, ahora disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Kaiba: Tea necesito esos… - en ese momento todos fueron a ver qué era lo que ocurría,

Todos: Kaiba que ocurre…. Todos al ver lo que estaba pasando, se quedaron pendejos, nadie había imaginado que estaba pasando, **YUGI Y TEA ESTABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR** y Yugi y Tea cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos agarraron una sábana que estaba cerca y se taparon

Yugi: No, por favor amigos, esto no es lo que ustedes se están imaginando – dijo intentando excusarse y a la vez con mucha vergüenza

Tea: Por favor, les voy a explicar lo que está pasando

Kaiba: Perdónenos, no era nuestra intención interrumpirlos, mejor vengo otro día a hablar contigo Tea– dijo estando pendejo por lo que acababa de ver y se fue

Joey: Si, perdónenos por entrar sin tocar, no era nuestra intención interrumpirlos, hay otro día venimos por el libro – dijo estando pendejo al igual que Kaiba y todos se fueron de la casa de Tea dejando a un Yugi y una Tea avergonzados y a la vez contentos de tenerse el uno al otro y a un grupo de amigos pendejos

Cuando todos salieron de la casa

Todos: QUE CARAJO ACABAMOS DE VER

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los Empleados Atractivos**

 **2 MESES ATRÁS**

Han pasado aproximadamente 2 años después del duelo ceremonial, en el cual Yugi fue el vencedor, a pesar de haber derrotado a Atem/Yami, era el único duelo en el cual no quería ganar, pero al saber que el perder apropósito seria parte egoísta de él y que ese duelo sería la única oportunidad de liberar el espíritu del faraón, haci que decidió hacer lo correcto, lo mejor que era para él y para el faraón

 **FLASHBACK 2 AÑOS ATRÁS, EGIPTO**

¿?: Hazlo, es tu turno

¿? Pensando: Esta bien Yugi, Hazlo

Yugi: Lo haré, Mago silencioso, ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente – dijo mientras contenía las lagrimas

Yami recibió el ataque de Mago silencioso llegando sus puntos de vida a 0

Cuando el duelo termino, Yugi callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar, ya que no quería ganar ese duelo, pero él sabía que era lo correcto que tenía que hacer, en eso Yami se acerca a el

Yami: Felicidades Yugi, bien hecho

Yugi seguía llorando

Yami: Oye, un campeón no se pone de rodillas, esta fue una gran victoria, para ti y para mi

Yugi: Me concentre tanto en el juego, que me olvide lo que significaría ganar este duelo, al vencerte, te he dejado libre, para siempre

Yami: No, tú has abierto una puerta para mí, gracias a tu ayuda, mi espíritu al fin podrá descansar, regresare a donde pertenezco, el azar nos unió por alguna razón, y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino, hemos protegido a la humanidad del retorno de los juegos de las sombras, y ambos crecimos mucho en este trayecto – decía tratando de animar a Yugi

Yugi: Te extrañare – decía triste

Yami: Te das cuenta que nunca nos separaremos

Yugi: aaa – decía mientras miraba a Yami

Yami: Toda la bondad que tú me distes y el valor que yo te di, permanecerán en nosotros y eso siempre nos unirá

Yugi: Si

En ese momento el Ojo de Wdja empieza a brillar y todos se sorprendieron

Ishizu: Ahora que el ritual se ha completado, Ojo de Wdja que resguarda la puerta espiritual ha despertado y el espíritu del gran faraón que estuvo atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio durante 5,000 años ahora será libre

En ese momento Yami se pone en frente del Ojo de Wdja y todos se sorprendieron

Ishizu: Ha llegado la hora, di tu nombre al Ojo de Wdja

Yami: SOY EL HIJO DEL REY AKNAKANOM, MI NOMBRE ES ATEM, y en ese momento la puerta con el Ojo de Wdja se empezó abrir y Atem/Yami empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero algo lo detuvo

Amigos de Yugi: Faraón

Atem: aaa – dijo mientras él se detenía y Joey, Tea y Tristán corría hacia el

Tea: No te vallas

Tristán: Haci es como termina esto, que bien, crees que puedes venir a cambiar la vida de todos y luego largarte – decía mientras empezaba a llorar

Yugi: Lo que Tristán quiere decir, es que no queremos que te vayas – decía mientras seguía llorando

Tea: Exacto, faraón, sé que cuando cruces la puerta, tu espíritu será libre y que eso es lo mejor, PERO NO SE ME HACE JUSTO, APENAS SIENTO QUE NOS ESTÁBAMOS CONOCIENDO BIEN, DE HECHO APENAS COMENZABA A CONOCERTE A TI MISMO Y AHORA TE ALEJAN DE NOSOTROS, MAS CUANDO TE ALEJAN DE TUS MEJORES AMIGOS Y NO DEBERÍA SER ASÍ– decía llorando al igual que todos

Joey: Creo que hay cosas que no lograremos entender, solo mírame, la mitad de mi vida no he entendido que ha pasado, pero sé que es difícil abandonar a los amigos de verdad y que serán imposibles de olvidar, aunque su estancia no fue tan larga como quisiéramos, somos afortunados de haberlo conocido – decía llorando al igual que los demás

Atem: Gracias Joey – decía pensando

Tea: Adiós Atem y buena suerte – decía pensando

Joey: Oye faraón, lamento darte una mala noticia, pero no vas a ningún lado, porque todo lo que nos has dado, se queda en nuestro corazón – decía tranquilizándose

Atem: Claro

Yugi: Como siempre decimos, es tu turno

En ese momento Atem va caminando para cruzar la puerta y mientras camina va cambiando su vestimenta de la que usaba cuando ocupaba el cuerpo de Yugi a su vestimenta de faraón egipcio y después de que cruzo la puerta la puerta se cerró

Tea: Se ha ido – dijo llorando

Yugi: Bueno faraón, Adiós, dijo también llorando

En ese momento el lugar se empieza a derrumbar y todos salen

Afuera

Duck: Bueno, eso es todo

Ishizu: Al fin el faraón ha retornado al mundo de los espíritus, nuestro trabajo de cuida tumbas está concluido

Yugi: Bueno, a veces el final de una aventura es el comienzo de otra

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Han pasado 2 años desde el duelo ceremonial, que durante ese tiempo, tanto Yugi como sus amigos se habían separado, ya que cada uno tenía diferentes metas.

Yugi aparte de ser el mejor duelista de todos los tiempos y de conservar su título, también decidió seguir por la carrera de Arqueología, ya que después de las experiencias que han vivido junto con Yami/Atem, le intereso sobre la historia Egipcia y aparte de conservar su título del mejor duelista del mundo y de estudiar arqueología, Pegasus le ofreció una beca en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y para emendar su error después de haber capturado el alma del abuelo de Yugi, de Kaiba y de Mokuba con su ojo del milenio, le ofreció trabajar con él en Ilusiones Industriales como diseñador de cartas.

Tea siguió la carrera de baile, ya que era una de sus metas, también aparte de estudiar baile en la universidad de Harvard, Estados Unidos, también acepto el empleo que le ofreció Kaiba como su asistente, ya que tanto Kaiba como Mokuba tenían mucho trabajo en Kaiba Corp., aparte Mokuba es uno de los mejores estudiantes de una de las mejores instituciones de Japón, a pesar de estar en preparatoria

Joey estudia la carrera Ingeniería en sistemas (Viva mi facultad XD), y también trabaja de medio tiempo en un call center de Japón, a pesar de no ganar tanto, le alcanza para mantener sus estudios, el alquiler del nuevo apartamento donde vive y para los consumos diarios y está comprometido con Mai, después de todo lo que pasaron.

Mai junto a Valón, Alister y Rafael, formaron una organización de protección y seguridad de personas, después de que ellos 3 hayan sido víctimas de Dartz (Aunque Reticulli fue el culpable de todo eso, si no sabes quién es el, por favor leer mi fic "La Joya de la Maldición"), decidieron crear esta organización, con el fin de proteger a las personas de los peligros que puedan ver y de brindarles protección y seguridad

Serenity vive actualmente en Tokio junto con Tristán con quien está comprometida Y Tristán, quien siguió la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica (VIVA INGENIERÍA XD), aparte que estudia, también trabaja en un trabajo de medio tiempo en una agencia de motos, aunque no gana mucho, al menos le alcanza para mantener sus estudios Universitarios, para el alquiler de departamento en donde vive con Serenity y para mantenerla a ella

Ryou, que por mejores calificaciones, obtuvo una beca en Cuba, La Habana para seguir la carrera de medicina, ya que después de mucho tiempo, le empezó a interesar la medicina y también en donde meses después, se reencontró con Miho (La chica de la primera serie de YUGIOH: JUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS), en donde empezaron una relación sentimental.

Un día, los hermanos Ishtar, decidieron organizar un torneo en Egipto con la ayuda de **Kaiba Corp**. Y de **Ilusiones Industriales** , con el fin de homenajear los hechos que han ocurrido hace 3 años y de hace 5000 años y decidieron reunir a todos los duelistas que participaron tanto en el Reino de los Duelistas, como Ciudad Batallas (Sin los cazadores raros ni nadad de ellos), haci también como el torneo Kaiba (Torneo que se organiza después del arco argumental, el despertar de los Dragones), llamándolo **"El _torneo del milenio_ "**.

Un día ciertos duelistas y personas ya conocidas se reunieron en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Domino, ya que Pegasus ofreció llevarlos a Egipto

Cada duelista recibió una invitación que decía lo siguiente:

 ** _"Estimado duelista, nos complace invitarlos al "Torneo del milenio", no importa si no has gano estrellas o tarjetas localizadoras, si deseas asistir, deberás ir a registrarte en Ilusiones Industriales a partir de esta semana, y recuerda ir a Kaiba Corp. para poder hacer la reservación de los vuelos a Egipto a partir de las 8:00 AM."_**

 ** _"P.D: Arma muy bien tu baraja"_**

¿?: Valla, un torneo, esto que si no me lo puedo perder – dijo mientras miraba bien su invitación

¿?: Egipto, nos vemos en una semana – decía decidido

¿?: Esto que si va a ser interesante

Haci habia pasado una semana y cierto grupo de amigos se había inscrito al torneo y se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando a unas personas

Joey: Hola amigos, como están – dijo mientras saludaba a sus demás amigos

Tristán: Bien, tanto tiempo sin verlos

Mai: Si, mucho tiempo – en eso ve que se acerca Ryou junto con una chica

¿?: Tristán, Joey, son ustedes – dijo la chica mientras iba a abrazar a sus mejores amigos

Joey: Miho, como estas, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti – dijo mientras la saludaba

Mai: Hola – dijo mientras la saludaba – Joey, Quien es ella

Joey: Ella es una amiga que conocimos un año antes de conocernos en el Reino de los Duelistas

Serenity: Hola, perdón por la tardanza – dijo algo cansada

Ryou: No tengas pena, si yo también acabo de llegar – dijo mientras soltaba algunas maletas – Hola a todos

Así que todos se saludaron mutuamente hasta que alguien se da cuenta que faltan 2 personas

Joey: Oigan, hablando de otra cosa, ustedes saben algo de Yugi y de Tea

Serenity: No, no los hemos visto – decía algo preocupada

Ryou: Si, después del duelo ceremonial, no los hemos visto – decía extrañado

Joey: Cambiando de tema, ustedes han escuchado que la asistente de Kaiba es atractiva

Tristán: Para mí la más atractiva es Serenity – decía mientras la abrazaba de la cintura

Serenity: Enserio – dijo sonrojada

Joey: Mas te vale que nada malo de hagas Tristán – dijo con una mirada amenazadora

Ryou: Pues haci dicen, que es atractiva, pero yo que voy a saber, si apenas hace una semana regrese de cuba junto con Miho

Mai: Ustedes también saben que dicen por ahí que el empleado de Pegasus es Sexy – poniendo una cara de impresión

Serenity: Pues haci dicen, pero hasta no ver, no creer

Miho: Si, cuando los miremos, vamos a creer – dijo un poco sonrojada

En ese momento entra Pegasus y Kaiba

Pegasus: Valla, si son ustedes, como están – dijo de un modo sarcástico

Todos: Hola

Kaiba: Espero que todos estén aquí, ya que no voy a perder mi tiempo esperando a los demás y menos lo voy a perder con un perro faldero como Wheeler – dijo de un modo frió

Joey: OYEEE – dijo molesto

Pegasus: Valla, Kaiba-Boy tan amable como siempre, eso no me sorprende – dijo con mucho sarcasmo

Ryou: Soy yo o Kaiba lleva unas maletas Rosadas – dijo mientras se fijaba en las maletas de Kaiba

Kaiba: Esas no son mías, son de mi asistente

Joey: En donde esta – pregunto

Kaiba: Ahí viene – dijo mientras la asistente se acercaba

Todos la miraron, en realidad era atractiva, vestía una blusa de tirantes negra que llegaba al ombligo, una falda roja y unos tacones rojos y era de peli castaño

Joey: Valla, sí que es atractiva

Tristán: Es cierto

Ryou: Concuerdo con ustedes, pero algo me es familiar en ella – dijo un poco dudoso

La asistente se acercó a ellos y todos la reconocieron

Todos: **TEA** – decían incrédulos

Pegasus: Bueno, ahora solo falta mi empleado de honor – decía mientras se acercaba una persona

¿?: Aquí estoy Pegasus – dijo mientras se acercaba

En realidad, si es sexy, porque tiene la misma altura que el faraón, con músculos, viste una camisa de tirantes negra, un pantalón azul y unas botillas azules junto con sus cinturones negros para portas los deck

Todos cuando volvieron a la realidad se dieron cuenta de la persona que se estaba acercando, pero no la reconocieron todavía

Mai: Quien es el Pegasus – dijo preguntando

Pegasus: Él es mi empleado de honor – dijo de un modo sarcástico

El empleado se iba acercando

Mai: Si que realmente es sexy – dijo sonrojada

Serenity: Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Miho: Igual yo

Tea: Un momento, esa persona se me hace muy familiar – dijo extrañana y en eso llega la persona hacia ellos y todos lo reconocen

Todos: **YUGI**

(Nota: Copiar = /search?q=yugi+muto+gx&biw=1360&bih=707&tbm=isch&imgil=G-xkHYdbh01-5M%253A%253BJF1aP0968fbB7M%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F% .com%25252Fwiki%25252FYugi_Muto&source=iu&pf=m&fir=G-xkHYdbh01-5M%253A%252CJF1aP0968fbB7M%252C_&usg=_gqTbcTkDszt9gMGQYqTfzEu85iw%3D&ved=0ahUKEwiPhJ2MybnLAhVF1h4KHX9iAVQQyjcIOQ&ei=wTfjVs-fKsWse_EhaAF#imgdii=G-xkHYdbh01-5M%3A%3BG-xkHYdbh01-5M%3A%3BMzzBSizEKCf3lM%3A&imgrc=G-xkHYdbh01-5M%3A en google)

Tea Pensando: Realmente es Yugi, porque se ve como si fuera el faraón, no sé, pero Yugi realmente es relindo – pensó y nadie noto el sonrojo que tenía

Continuara

* * *

Lo prometido, es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia, prometo actualizar pronto y corregir errores, nos vemos hasta la proxima


	3. Viaje y Recuerdo de Empleos

**Nota** **: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama, esto es 100% peachshipping (Yugi x Tea/Anzu) Ahora disfruten el capitulo 3**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Mai: Quien es el Pegasus – dijo preguntando

Pegasus: Él es mi empleado de honor – dijo de un modo sarcástico

El empleado se iba acercando

Mai: Si que realmente es sexy – dijo sonrojada

Serenity: Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Miho: Igual yo

Tea: Un momento, esa persona se me hace muy familiar – dijo extrañada y en eso llega la persona hacia ellos y todos lo reconocen

Todos: YUGI (Su físico es el que tiene en GX antes de batirse en un duelo con Jaden, cuando Kuriboh Alado atrae a Jaden donde se expuso el Mazo de Yugi y cuando llega, Yugi sale para hablar con Jaden antes de que lo retroceda en el tiempo para batirse con Yugi y con Yami)

Tea Pensando: Realmente es Yugi, porque se ve como si fuera el faraón, no sé, pero Yugi realmente es relindo – pensó y nadie noto el sonrojo que tenían

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Viaje y Recuerdo de Empleos**

Todos: Yugi, eres tú – digieron sorprendiéndose más que cuando vieron a Tea

Yugi: Si, yo soy, pero porque lo dudaron – les pregunto

Tea: Pues por nada, solo por tu físico – dijo mientras volvía a la realidad

Yugi: Tea, realmente eres tu – dijo mientras iba a abrazarla

Tea: Te extrañe Yugi – dijo mientras les salían unas lágrimas de felicidad

Yugi: Yo también te extrañe mucho – dijo algo sonrojado

En ese momento los dos perdieron el control y estaban a punto de besarse hasta que una voz los interrumpió

Pegasus: Hay, el amor el amor en estos tiempos – dijo de un modo sarcástico

Yugi: Lo siento – dijo apenado mientras se separaba del abrazo de Tea

Tea: Si, lo sentimos – dijo aun sonrojada pero nadie noto el sonrojo

Joey: Y que, no piensan saludar a sus amigos – dijo regañándolos

Yugi: Es cierto – dijo mientras él y Tea estaban saludando a sus amigos

Kaiba Pensando – No puede ser, soy yo o estoy viendo a Yugi con el físico del Faraón, no, esto tiene que ser una broma, porque ahora que miro a Yugi, es como que si viera al faraón, a mi rival de toda la vida – dijo para sí mismo

Pegasus: Bueno, ya todos estamos aquí, ahora abordemos mi jet en el cual nos vamos a ir

Todos correspondieron y una vez que todos estaban reunidos, Pegasus los guio hasta donde estaba el Jet en el que se irían a Egipto y una vez estando en el Jet, no tardo en despegar

Durante el viaje

Yugi: Vaya jefe, este Jet es de lujo – alago a su jefe

Pegasus: Gracias y por favor Yugi, no me llames jefe, sino llámame por mi nombre – dijo de una forma sarcástica

Yugi: Bueno – dijo de un modo para disculparse con su jefe

Joey: Hablando de otra cosa, como es que ustedes dos terminaron trabajando para Kaiba y para Pegasus – pregunto con curiosidad

Mai: Si, porque hace dos años que no los mirábamos

Tea: Bueno – dijo mientras les decía como

 **FLASHBACK**

Kaiba: Tea, necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo mientras ella le prestaba atención

Tea: Si Kaiba, que necesitabas – pregunto

Kaiba: Pues te vengo a ofrecer un empleo – dijo seriamente

Tea: Es verdad o son puras bromas – dijo dudando

Kaiba: No es ninguna broma, es de verdad, lo que pasa es que necesito una asistente, ya que Mokuba y yo tenemos mucha carga y necesitamos una asistente que nos ayude con nuestro trabajo – dijo seriamente

Tea: Bueno, pero porque me elegiste a mí – pregunto dudando

Kaiba: Porque te conozco ya desde 3 años y tú eres una persona de confianza – dijo sinceramente

Tea: Bueno, lo voy a hacer solo porque me gusta ayudar a los demás – dijo seriamente

Kaiba: Entonces desde ahorita empiezas a trabajar con nosotros – dijo mientras la contrataba

Tea: Bueno, pero de verdad tus intensiones no son darle celos a Yugi conmigo con tal de traerlo y pedirle revancha – dijo seriamente

Kaiba: No y de verdad no son mis intenciones – dijo con mucha sinceridad

Tea: Bueno, si es haci, acepto

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tea: y haci fue como acepte trabajar con Kaiba – dijo mientras observo a Kaiba inconforme, por el hecho que Yugi trabaja para Pegasus

Tristán: Y tu Yugi, como aceptaste trabajar para Pegasus

Yugi: Bueno

 **FLASHBACK**

Academia de Duelos, en un duelo que se lleva a cabo

¿?: Ya párale con esto Franz, solo un duelista elegido por los mismos Dioses puede controlar esta carta

Franz: Si, por eso fue que hice esta carta – dijo sarcásticamente – ahora que estamos fusionados, Dragón alado de Ra ATAQUEMOS A LOS MONSTRUOS DE JADEN Y YUGI – dijo sarcásticamente

El Dragón gigante realizo un ataque eliminando a los monstruos de Yugi y Jaden

Yugi: No te preocupes Jaden, tengo un plan – dijo animando a Jaden – Ahora voy a jugar una carta con la cual te puedo atacar directamente, haci que juego una carta mágica conocida como HINOTAMA – dijo mientras recordaba los malos momentos que vivió con esta carta

Franz: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, conozco salchichas vivas que tienen más talento que ustedes dos, porque ahora voy a usar De-fusión – dijo mientras se des fusionaba de Ra y recibía todos los puntos que había dejado en Ra mientras Ra se quedaba sin nada

Jaden: Que miserable eres Franz, como es que el Dragón alado de Ra puede recibir el ataque de la carta mágica Hinotama – decía molesto

Franz: El dragón no es nada, yo soy el Dios Egipcio – dijo mientras Ra recibía el daño y Franz todos los puntos

Yugi: Jaden, hay que trabajar juntos, tengo un plan para eliminarlo, pero necesito de tu ayuda – dijo convenciendo a Jaden

Jaden: Bueno Yugi, hay que trabajar juntos – dijo con esa pasión – Primero voy a atacar a tu Dragón alado de Ra, ahora Yubel, ataca al Dragón Alado de Ra – dijo mientras lo atacaba

Franz Pensando: Aun tengo Renace al Monstruo, lo voy a resucitar

Jaden: Aun no he terminado, voy a activar mi carta mágica Necro Ilusión, la cual me permite resucitar uno de tus monstruos que fue destruido en batalla y luego pasara de mi lado

Franz: NO, ES MI FIN, NOO – dijo asustado

Jaden: Te lo mereces, Dragón Alado De Ra, resucita – dijo mientras Ra salía detrás de Jaden

Franz: No puedes controlarlo, no tienes el pilar del creador de lazos – dijo asustado

Jaden: No necesito ponerle cadenas a mis monstruos – dijo sarcásticamente – reduzco mi poder a un solo LP (Life Point) y el resto se lo doy a Ra, ahora sacrifico a Neos y Yubel para darle su poder a Ra (ATK: 3899 DEF: 3899) y ahora voy a activar una carta conocida como Renace al Monstruo por la cual voy a dejar que Yugi decida que Monstruo quiere revivir

Yugi: Gracias Jaden, ahora voy a revivir a Mi Dragón Alado de Ra – dijo mientras que el Dragón alado de Ra de Yugi aparecía detrás de el

Franz: NOOOO, DOS RA, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.

Yugi: Pues sí, te lo mereces, ahora voy a sacrificar a mi Mago silencioso LV 8 (ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000) y a mi Espadachín Silencioso (ATK: 4500 DEF: 2000) para brindárselos a Ra – dijo mientras Ra recibia los LP – ahora voy a usar la habilidad de ra de Punto de Transferencia, el cual voy a reducir mi poder a 1 LP y todo va a ser para Ra (ATK: 8899 DEF: 3899)

Yugi y Jaden: AHORA, DRAGON ALADO DE RA, ACABALO CON TU CAÑÓN RESTABLECIENTE – dijo mientras ambos dragones atacaban a Franz

Franz: NOOOOOOOOOOOO – dijo mientras sus LP se reducían a 0

Mientras los hologramas desaparecían, se escuchó una voz

¿?: Gracias Jaden, Gracias Yugi

Jaden y Yugi: Por nada Pegasus

Después de unos minutos mientras Pegasus hablo con Franz para hacerlo recapacitar.

Pegasus: Gracias, nos vemos, y gracias por tu ayuda Jaden

Jaden: Adiós Pegasus, Adiós Yugi, fue un honor conocerlos – dijo mientras el Helicóptero en donde iban Franz, Pegasus, Chumley y Yugi se iba alejando – Adiós Chumley, cuídate

En el Helicóptero

Pegasus: Yugi-Boy, gracias por tu ayuda, ahora te quiero preguntar algo

Yugi: Si – dijo con curiosidad

Pegasus: ¿Te gustaría trabajar en mi empresa conmigo?

Yugi: De verdad no son unas de tus trampas – dijo algo molesto recordando lo vivido en el Reino de los Duelistas

Pegasus: No, no es ninguna broma, es enserio, quiero enmendar mi error de todas las cosas malas que te he hecho a ti y a tu abuelo – dijo con mucha sinceridad – Y bien, aceptas

Yugi: Por su puesto, porque aparte quiero trabajar para mantenerme yo solo, ya que estoy empezando a ser independiente de mí mismo

Pegasus: En este momento, estas contratado

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yugi: Y haci es como acepte trabajar para Pegasus – dijo algo contento por recordar esa ocasión

Todos se sorprendieron al oír lo que Yugi les dijo, en especial aquel duelo

Kaiba: Como, un loco Psicópata entro a mi academia de duelos con una carta falsificada a lastimar a mis alumnos – dijo molesto

Pegasus: Haci es, pero afortunadamente Yugi-Boy y ese chico llamado Jaden Yuki pudieron detenerlo – dijo en tono serio

Kaiba: Mas te vale – dijo seriamente mientras miraba a Pegasus

Joey: Valla Yugi, sí que volviste a enfrentarte otra vez a un Dios egipcio – dijo sorprendido

Yugi: Haci es - dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Ryou: Pero como es que tienes esa carta, si se supone que cuando derrotaste al faraón, esa carta desapareció

Yugi: Si, pero Pegasus me dio 3 réplicas originales de los Dioses Egipcios unas semanas antes de ir a la academia de Duelos – dijo mostrándoles sus Dioses Egipcios – Y también me dio esta – dijo mientras le enseña a sus amigos su carta de **Dios Creador de Luz, Horakhty** y todos se sorprendieron

Kaiba Pensando: No puede ser, entonces Yugi tiene bastante ventaja en este torneo, aparte Pegasus le está regalando cartas súper raras, esto no puede ser – dijo incomodo por la situación de Yugi

En ese momento se escuchó la voz del piloto del Jet de Pegasus

Piloto:" **_ATENCIÓN A TODOS, EN UNOS MOMENTOS MÁS VAMOS A ATERRIZAR EN EL CAIRO, HACI QUE AJUSTEN SUS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS A EGIPTO"_**

Continuara

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdonen por la tardanza, prometí actualizarlo el Viernes, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora de escritorio y aparte estuve bien ocupado por exámenes de la Universidad, espero actualizar pronto, hasta la próxima


	4. Llegada a Egipto

**Nota** **: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es la trama. También decidí poner rivalidad del amor entre Yugi, Kaiba y Yami, aunque Yugi será el vencedor que obtendrá el corazón de Tea. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Yami y Kaiba al respecto? ¿Y Porque Yugi es el vencedor que obtendrá el amor de Tea? Lean mi historia para descubrir y disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Kaiba Pensando: No puede ser, entonces Yugi tiene bastante ventaja sobre todos, aparte Pegasus le está regalando cartas súper raras, esto no puede ser – dijo incomodo por la situación de Yugi

En ese momento se escuchó la voz del piloto del Jet de Pegasus

Piloto:" **_ATENCIÓN A TODOS, EN UNOS MOMENTOS MÁS VAMOS A ATERRIZAR EN EL CAIRO, HACI QUE AJUSTEN SUS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS A EGIPTO"_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Llegada a Egipto**

El jet en donde los chicos habían viajado, aterrizo y unos minutos después, todos salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la limusina de Pegasus y los llevo al hotel que Pegasus y Yugi reservaron

Yugi: AGGGG – gimió mientras se estiraba – valla que si fue un viaje muy largo – dijo mientras sacaba sus cartas de Dioses y de Horakhty y posteriormente las volvía a guardar

Pegasus: Si Yugi-Boy, es la quinta vez que regresamos a Egipto – dijo sarcásticamente

Kaiba: Un momento – dijo algo frio – todavía creen en eso de la magia egipcia – pregunto sarcásticamente

Pegasus: Hay Kaiba-Boy, Primero: Si creemos en los juegos de las sombras, de donde crees que provienen los duelos de monstruos, Segundo: Tú has experimentado juegos de las sombras y Tercero: Aunque te moleste esto que te voy a decir, tu eres el sacerdote Seth en el pasado, el dueño del cetro del milenio – dijo sarcásticamente

Yugi detiene a su jefe antes que Kaiba explotara de ira

Yugi: Ya Pegasus, lo mejor será ir a descansar porque ha sido un viaje muy largo – dijo mientras calmaba a Pegasus – A parte quiero revivir el tiempo perdido con mis amigos – dijo mientras se dirigía a ellos

Tea: Yugi tiene razón, lo mejor será que antes que empiece el torneo, pasemos un momento junto – dijo mientras se dirigía a ellos al igual que Yugi

Pegasus: Bueno Yugi-Boy, anda, ve a divertirte, te miro el Martes – dijo mientras le daba el permiso

Yugi: Gracias Pegasus – dijo mientras todos salían de la limusina

Todos salieron de la limusina a su respectiva habitación, todos estaban admirados por las habitaciones de lujo que Yugi y Pegasus les alquilaron.

Joey: Órale – dijo impresionado

Mai: Valla, Yugi y Pegasus sí que tienen buenos Gustos – dijo impresionada al igual que Joey

Serenity: Si, hasta tiene un yacusi – dijo admirada

Tristán: Si, también tiene unas Smart tv y unos PlayStation 4 – dijo fascinado

Ryou: Yo me voy a ir a dar un baño y luego me voy a dormir un rato – dijo decidido

Miho: Yo voy a ver que tienen de comer – dijo contenta

Mientras tanto Kaiba estaba acostado en su recamara leyendo una revista aunque no estaba muy conforme por lo de Yugi

Kaiba: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YUGI TENGO MAS ÉXITO QUE ANTES – pensó molesto – Ahora no sé cómo va a ser el resultado de este duelo, porque al parecer, él tiene una baraja muy poderosa que admito que supera a la mía – pensó algo molesto

Mientras tanto Yugi estaba en la ventana de su habitación que direccionaba hacia el mar

Yugi: Aghhh – suspiro mientras estaba pensando – Que hermosa es Tea, cuanto quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos y tenerla a mi lado – pensó y suspiro

En ese momento un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta

Yugi: ¿Quién será? – pregunto

¿?: Yugi, soy yo, Tea

Yugi fue a abrir la puerta y paso a Tea a la sala de su habitación

Yugi: Tea, como estas – dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de ella

Tea: Bien Yugi – dijo sonrojada

Yugi: Y que te trae a mi habitación – pregunto

Tea: Quería estar contigo – dijo sonrojada

Yugi: Yo también quería estar contigo – dijo contento de tenerla

Y haci pasaron el resto de la tarde

Tea: Me alegro que estés aquí Yugi – dijo contenta de estar con Yugi

Yugi: Si – dijo sonrojado – Y tú eres hermosa como siempre – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Tea

Tea: Gracias – dijo aun sonrojada

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se quedaron viéndose a la cara el uno con el otro, y luego Tea acerco su rostro al de Yugi y Yugi vio lo que estaba haciendo Tea, pero perdió el control y también acerco su rosto al de ella hasta que sus labios rozaron el uno al otro. Haci es, ese fue su primer beso, aunque Tea fue quien lo dio y Yugi correspondió, él se sentía feliz y a la vez confundido. Tea al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó un poco avergonzada y a la vez sonrojada.

Tea: Bueno, yo mejor voy a ir a mi habitación – dijo algo avergonzada

Yugi: Nos vemos Tea – dijo mientras le abría la puerta y a la vez confundido

Tea: Bueno Yugi, nos vemos – dijo empezando a caminar hasta que fue interrumpida por Yugi

Yugi: Tea espera – dijo deteniéndola

Tea: Sucede algo Yugi – dijo confundida

Yugi fue el que ahora la beso a ella, ya que aparte tenía que hacerlo, ya que era una necesidad que tenía que desahogar.

Yugi: Bueno Tea, descansa, hasta mañana – dijo algo avergonzado

Tea: Igual tu Yugi, te veo mañana – dijo mientras se iba de la habitación de Yugi a la suya

Yugi cerró la puerta cuando se fue Tea de su habitación, luego él se quitó la camisa y fue a la ventana de su habitación a reflexionar.

Yugi: Porque lo hice – se preguntó – Será que la amo, será que siento algo por ella, será que ella siente algo por mí, porque no me quiso hablar nada respecto al faraón como si ella lo extraña, eso sí me parece raro

En la habitación de Tea

Tea: Porque lo bese – se preguntó mientras estaba quitándose sus tacones – será que siento algo por él, será si el me ama aun, porque ni con el faraón actué haci como lo acabo de hacer con Yugi – se preguntó confundida – Y porque también me besaría Yugi, será si tuvo el suficiente valor para demostrarme lo que él siente – se preguntó aún más confundida

En la habitación de Kaiba

Kaiba: Maldición, porque se besaron, será si ese tonto de Yugi siente algo por ella, será si ella está enamorado de Yugi, no sé porque estoy celoso de lo que acaba de pasar, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de Tea, no sé por qué, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Tea sea mía – dijo molesto y celoso por la escena que acababa de ver en la puerta de la habitación de Yugi cuando se dirigía de regreso a su habitación – Y ahora solo me falta que el faraón regrese – dijo en un modo sarcástico

Regresando a la habitación de Tea

Tea: No sé por qué me siento haci, pero me estoy empezando a enamorar de Yugi, aparte es un chico especial para mí y creo que él se está empezando a ganar mi corazón – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y aun recordaba lo que había hecho anteriormente

En la habitación de Yugi

Yugi: Siento que la amo mucho, además ella se está empezando a ganar mi corazón, además siente que ella me ama, porque si no me amara, entonces porque me beso – se preguntó para sí mismo – bueno, mejor me voy a concentrar en ayudar a Pegasus en el torneo que va a empezar dentro de una semana, pero si tengo un objetivo para mí, ganar totalmente el corazón de Tea y que ella se gane el mío – dijo motivado

Y haci pasaron toda la noche, al día siguiente, Yugi y Pegasus en compañía de Kaiba, Tea y los demás fueron a explorar una de las cámaras del antiguo Egipto.

Yugi: Valla, hace un año que explore este lugar – dijo mientras estaba tomando apuntes para posibles diseños de cartas

Pegasus: Si Yugi-Boy, a demás este lugar supongo que nos traen muchos recuerdos a todos – dijo sarcásticamente

Kaiba: Ya ustedes dos van a empezar con sus cuentos de magia Egipcia – dijo fríamente como siempre

Pegasus: Hay Kaiba-Boy, hasta que descubras bien tu pasado, vas a creer en el Egipto antiguo – dijo sarcásticamente como siempre

Joey: Esto nos recuerda cuando ayudamos al faraón a descubrir su pasado – dijo recordando

Tristán: Si, la aventura que tuvimos hace 5000 años

Tea: Si, la vez que también fuiste poseído por Bakura en aquel entonces – dijo mientras miraba a Tristán seriamente

En ese momento se oyeron unas voces conocidas para ellos

¿?: Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus, chicos, son ustedes – dijo mientras miraba a los demás

Yugi: Si, somos nosotros – dijo mientras saludaban – Hola Marik, Ishizu, Odion, como están

Marik: Bien chicos, valla Yugi, sí que te ves como el faraón, hasta te ves un poco más alto y hasta tienes músculos – dijo impresionado de ver el cambio de Yugi

Yugi: Gracias – dijo mientras se avergonzaba un poco de compararlo

Ishizu: Valla, que si ha pasado tiempo, todos han crecido y han llevado una vida normal – dijo sonrientemente

Todos: Si – digieron mientras sonreían

Odion: Supongo que todos están aquí para el torneo – pregunto

Todos: Si – digieron alegremente

Pegasus: Muy bien Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, hay que organizar todo, en pocas palabras, hay trabajo que hacer – dijo sarcásticamente y seriamente

Yugi, Tea y Kaiba: Bueno, a trabajar

Continuara

* * *

¿Yugi y Tea revelaran sus sentimientos?

¿El faraón regresara?

¿Entre Yami y Kaiba, Yugi será el vencedor en el torneo y el amor?

¿Tea solo ama realmente a Yugi?

¿Quién ganara el torneo?

* * *

Todo y esto más descúbranlo más adelante, haci que nos vemos hasta la próxima


	5. Que Comience El Torneo

**Nota: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es la trama. Disculpen por no haber actualizado esta historia, pero si realmente he estado ocupado con la universidad y mi trabajo, pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ahora disfrutenlo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ishizu: Valla, que si ha pasado tiempo, todos han crecido y han llevado una vida normal – dijo sonrientemente

Todos: Si – digieron mientras sonreían

Odion: Supongo que todos están aquí para el torneo – pregunto

Todos: Si – digieron alegremente

Pegasus: Muy bien Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, hay que organizar todo, en pocas palabras, hay trabajo que hacer – dijo sarcásticamente y seriamente

Yugi, Tea y Kaiba: Bueno, a trabajar

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Que Comience El Torneo**

Luego de la llegada a Egipto de Yugi y compañía, había pasado una semana con los preparativos para el torneo, en el cual se refleja todo lo que fue Ciudad Batallas y Del Reino De Los Duelistas. Finalmente llego el día en que iba a empezar el torneo.

Todos los duelistas estaban reunidos en la plaza de Egipto, en el cual se encontraban muchos duelistas de todo el mundo, incluyendo a un cierto grupo de amigos.

Yugi, Tea, Kaiba y Pegasus llegaron a la plaza junto con Ishizu, Marik y Odion en un helicóptero para la inauguración del torneo.

Ishizu fue la primera en empezar a hablar:

Ishizu: _GRACIAS DUELISTAS DE TODO EL MUNDO POR ESTAR EL DIA DE HOY EN UN EVENTO IMPORTANTE_ – dijo hablando a través de un megáfono

Marik: _BUENO DUELISTAS, ESTE TORNEO HOMENAJEA A UNOS EVENTOS QUE SUCEDIERON HACE 5000 AÑOS ATRÁS Y TAMBIEN A LOS EVENTOS QUE OCURRIERON HACER 3 AÑOS EN CIUDAD DOMINO EN EL TORNEO DE CIUDAD BATALLAS_ – dijo motivando a todos los duelistas

Odion: _BUENO, ES POR ESO QUE CELEBRAMOS EL ANIVERSARIO DE ESOS EVENTOS CON ESTE TORNEO, AHORA ANTES DE COMENZAR, VAMOS A RECIBIR LAS REGLAS DEL CREADOR DEL DUELO DE MONSTRUOS, MAXIMILION PEGASUS_ – dijo mientras Pegasus se acercaba al público mientras todos los duelistas estaban ansiosos por que comenzara el torneo

Pegasus: _GRACIAS AFICIONADOS AL DUELO DE MONSTRUOS_ – dijo con su modo sarcástico – _AHORA, ANTES DE COMENZAR ESTE GRAN TORNEO DAREMOS EL REGLAMENTO EN ESTE TORNEO_ – dijo mientras empezaba a decir que es lo que se permite y no se permite – _BUENO:_ _PRIMERO QUE NADA, A TODOS LOS DUELISTAS QUE VAN A PARTICIPAR SE LES ENTREGARA UN TABLERO PARA PODER PORTAR 8 CARTAS PROMOCIONALES QUE CADA DUELISTA VALLA GANANDO DURANTE EL TORNEO, TAMBIÉN SE LES ENTREGARA 2 CARTAS PROMOCIONALES JUNTO CON EL TABLERO._

 _SEGUNDO, NO ES PERMITIDO UTILIZAR CARTAS FALSIFICADAS Y CARTAS PROHIBIDAS COMO EL SELLO DE ORICALCOS Y TAMBIÉN ESTÁ PROHIBIDO JUGAR UN JUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS._

 _TERCERO, CADA DUELISTA QUE VALLA SIENDO DERROTADO EN EL TORNEO, TIENE QUE DAR UNA CARTA PROMOCIONAL QUE SE LES ENTREGO EN EL MOMENTO QUE SE INSCRIBIERON AL TORNEO Y EL DUELISTA QUE SE QUEDE SIN CARTAS PROMOCIONALES, AUTOMÁTICAMENTE ES ELIMINADO DEL TORNEO –_ termino de decir el reglamento del torneo _– AHORA POR ULTIMO, EL QUE LLEGUE A LA FINAL SE ENFRENTARA AL CAMPEON Y REY DE LOS JUEGOS YUGI MUTO –_ dijo mientras Yugi salía a saludar a los duelistas con un poco de vergüenza y muchos duelistas gritaban el nombre de su ídolo – _GRACIAS POR VENIR AQUÍ_ – dijo avergonzado – _AHORA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL TORNEO, SOLO TENGO ALGO MAS QUE DECIR_ – dijo alistando la palabra para dar por inaugurado el torneo – ES HOR DEL DUELO – dijo inaugurando el torneo y aumentando la emoción de todos los duelistas.

Unos minutos después de haber inaugurado el torneo, Kaiba empezó a monitorear a todos los duelistas desde un helicóptero junto con Mokuba. Pegasus junto con la familia Ishtar observaban todos los duelos de cada duelista desde una torre cerca en donde se lleva acabo el torneo y Yugi y Tea estaban observando cada duelo y cerciorándose que no se vuelva a repetir lo de Ciudad Batallas y El Reino De Los Duelistas y que no haya juegos sucios durante los Duelos.

Yugi viste una camisa negra sin mangas, unos tenis azules y unos pantalones camuflajeados mientras Tea viste una falda roja, un top amarillo y botas beige.

Ambos se estaban cerciorando que nada extraño estuviera ocurriendo en cada duelo. Todo parecía ir normal, sin nada sospechoso, o eso creían.

Yugi: Vaya Tea, no sé por qué, pero esto nunca creí que fuera cansando – dijo mientras se aseguraba que todo estaba en la normalidad.

Tea: Es cierto, pero también estoy feliz – dijo mientras discretamente agarraba una de las manos de Yugi

Yugi: Y se puede Saber porque – pregunto con curiosidad

Tea: Porque estoy a tu lado y eso es lo que me hace tan feliz, estar contigo luego de 2 años de no tenerte cerca – Dijo mientras le acariciaba las manos a Yugi

Yugi: Si, me hacías mucha falta – dijo con un puchero de tristeza

Tea: Pero lo importante, es que estamos juntos de nuevo – dijo mientras se apegaba a Yugi

Yugi: Es cierto – dijo mientras disimuladamente empezaba a abrazar a Tea

En eso, después de ver cada duelo, en el camino se encontraron un lugar que ambos conocen, la tumba del faraón, exacto, el mismo lugar en donde se llevó acabo el duelo ceremonial en el cual Yugi fue el vencedor.

Yugi: Tea, mira – dijo guiándola

Tea: Este lugar es muy familiar, pero no sé de donde he visto este lugar – dijo hasta que se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar

Yugi: _No puede ser_ – dijo impactado – _La tumba del faraón_ – dijo empezando a recordar la última vez que estuvo con el faraón

Tea se recordó de los momentos que habían pasado con el faraón, aunque lo más extraño, es que se acordó de Atem / Yami sin ningún interés como solía tener los sentimientos por el

Tea: Vaya que ha sido 2 años desde que se fue el faraón al otro mundo – dijo recordando el ultimo duelo de el contra Yugi

Yugi: _Es_ _cierto_ – dijo mientras sacaba su deck y se lo ponía sobre el corazón – _Talvez ya no esté el faraón, pero me enseñó a confiar en el corazón de las cartas_ – dijo mientras recordaba todos los momentos que pasaron con el – _Pero a la vez estoy feliz_ – dijo mientras guardaba su deck en su cinturón

Tea: Y a qué se debe – dijo curiosa

Yugi: Porque te tengo conmigo – dijo mientras abrazaba a Tea

Tea se sentía excitada y sonrojada al ser abrazada por Yugi, su Yugi, el hombre que más ama con toda su alma. Tea también correspondió al abrazo de Yugi

Yugi y Tea estaban abrazándose y unos minutos después, ambos empezaron a perder el control sobre sus instintos carnales y ambos iban acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que ocurrió algo.

La tumba del faraón empezó a brillar, pero Tea y Yugi no se dieron cuenta por el momento romántico que estaban teniendo o al parecer. De repente se abrió un agujero de gusano en donde una figura humana se empezó a formar causando que Yugi y Tea cayeran juntos al suelo y al estar cerca accidentalmente cayeron con sus labios unidos y Yugi cayó encima de Tea.

De repente se formó la figura humana, era un hombre de cabellos tricolores con 3 rayas doradas, al parecer se despertó

¿?: En donde estoy – dijo mientras veía borroso

En ese momento Yugi y Tea reaccionaron al ver lo que estaban haciendo, intentaban separarse pero no podían, al parecer, empezaron a perder el control de sus hormonas y siguieron besándose mientras Yugi le empezó a acariciar los senos de Tea

En ese momento el hombre de cabellos tricolores con rayas doradas empezó a ver a su alrededor

¿?: AHHH mi cabeza – gimio del dolor

En eso el hombre se percapto de la presencia de Yugi y Tea y unos minutos despues se impacto al ver que estaban haciendo

¿?: QUEEEEEEE! – exclamo mientras se desmaya

En ese momento Yugi y Tea reaccionaron y se separaron y al ver al hombre ambos fueron a ayudar al Hombre

Yugi: NO PUEDE SER – dijo en shock

Tea: ESS – dijo en el mismo estado de Yugi

Ambos: ATEM

* * *

Continuara

* * *

¿Hasta dónde irán los celos de Yami?

¿Qué hará Kaiba para conquistar a Tea?

¿En qué lugar Yugi y Tea harán el amor por primera vez?

¿Por qué al escritor de esta historia odia completamente el REVOLUTIONSHIPPING y ama con todo su corazón el Peachshipping?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	6. El Torneo Y Una Visita Inesperada

**Nota: YUGIOH y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad del gran maestro Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que es de mi propiedad son los personajes de esta maravillosa historia y algunos OC que pondré en la trama. Disculpen por no haber actualizado esta historia por mucho tiempo, pero ya explique el motivo por el cual no he actualizado ninguna historia en mi fic YUGIOH: La Joya De La Maldición, pero como dije antes y vuelvo a repetir, no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias, aunque en algunas estoy pensando extender los capítulos y la mayoría de mis historias que voy a estar publicando serán Peachshipping y Puzzleshipping (En la mayoría de las historias de Puzzleshipping voy a convertir a Yugi en chica para que sea una pareja heterosexual), ni se les ocurran pedirme Revolutionshipping ni Replaayshipping ni Anzureshipping. Espero que me perdonen por el tiempo que no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias pero los voy a compensar, ahora sin nada más que decir, disfruten de esta historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

En ese momento Yugi y Tea reaccionaron al ver lo que estaban haciendo, intentaban separarse pero no podían, al parecer, empezaron a perder el control de sus hormonas y siguieron besándose mientras Yugi le empezó a acariciar los senos de Tea

En ese momento el hombre de cabellos tricolores con rayas doradas empezó a ver a su alrededor

¿?: AHHH mi cabeza – gimio del dolor

En eso el hombre se percató de la presencia de Yugi y Tea y unos minutos después se impactó al ver que estaban haciendo

¿?: QUEEEEEEE! – exclamo mientras se desmaya

En ese momento Yugi y Tea reaccionaron y se separaron y al ver al hombre ambos fueron a ayudar al Hombre

Yugi: NO PUEDE SER – dijo en shock

Tea: ESS – dijo en el mismo estado de Yugi

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El Torneo Y Una Visita Inesperada**

Yugi Y Tea aún seguían impactados en primer lugar de lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo y en segundo lugar de la llegada de la persona que menos se imaginaban volver a ver.

Aunque algo raro había en Tea, es que cuando vio a Atem, los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia el habían desaparecidos, ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos que había tenido hacia él hace unos 3 años cosa que Yugi noto extrañado, ya que desde que Tea y él se volvieron a ver hace unas semanas, Tea a estado loca por él, ya que esta situación también le hizo recordar cuando hace un año fue a visitar a su hermano gemelo Heba a Chicago Estados Unidos.

 **FLASH BACK**

Yugi iba conduciendo unos de los autos deportivos más lujosos que Pegasus le había prestado para que fuera a pasear por la ciudad debido a otro exitoso proyecto que los ingenieros e inversionistas les gustó mucho y compraron.

Yugi: Vaya, esto sí que es tener buena vida – dijo mientras sonreía

Iba escuchando Show No Mercy (De Slayer), Shadow Moses (Bring Me The Horizon), One Step Closer (Linkin Park), entre varios temas musicales, hasta que llego al departamento en donde su hermano actualmente vive.

Cuando llego, se bajó del coche y lo dejo estacionado, una vez llego a la puerta, algo raro había en su hermano, no se escuchaba que se encontraba su hermano y para variar había dejado abierta la puerta de su apartamento, ya que se le hizo extraño a Yugi que Heba dejara la puerta abierta, en fin fue a averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, busco en la sala, los baños, la cocina y no encontró pistas de Heba, finalmente fue a buscar en las habitaciones para ver si lo encontraban hasta que escucho unos ruidos que provenían de una habitación, esos ruidos eran muy familiares para Yugi, ya que lo más probable es que sean de Heba y de alguna chica, haci que se acercó a la habitación de Heba discretamente, no abrió toda la puerta, solo parte de ella, hasta que se impactó de lo que vio pero a la vez se excito.

Habitación

¿?: QUIEN ES TU DUEÑO…. AHHHHHH – gimio del placer

¿?: TU… ahhhh – dijo con esos gemidos placenteros

¿?: DEVERASS…. AHHHHHH – gimio mientras la embestía

¿?: SIIII… AHHHHHH – seguían con sus gemidos placenteros

¿?: Como será que no te creo – gimio suavemente haciendo que parara de embestirla

¿?: Enserio Anzu, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que Ian es un pendejo sentimental, aunque con el puedo usarlo para divertirme cuando yo quiera – dijo parando de envestirla

Anzu: Si tanto te divierte Ian, mejor vete con el – dijo enojada mientras se levantaba de la cama y de Heba

Heba: NO ES ENSERIO ANZU, solo lo decía en sentido de broma, como te decía Anzu, Ian aparte de ser un pendejo y tonto sentimental, el ha estado jugando con mis sentimientos – dijo tratando de convencerla

Anzu: NO TE CREO, PERO SIENTO QUE ME ESTAS USANDO PARA RESPONDERLE CON LA MISMA MONEDA – dijo enojada mientras con una toalla se tapaba los pechos y su parte intima

Heba: Anzu, me vas a dejar plantado aquí desnudo – dijo sarcásticamente

Anzu: Tu qué crees – dijo burlándose de el

Heba: Pero no me pienses dejar haci – dijo con una mirada seductora – Mas con mi pija erecta – dijo señalando su pene erecto

Anzu se excito al ver el pene erecto de Heba y aunque estaba enojada no pudo contener su excitación.

Anzu: Maldito de mierda, no sé cómo carajos me convences, Por eso me encantas mucho – gruño mientras se le lanzaba con lujuria encima de Heba

Heba: No sé cómo me gusta follar contigo – dijo mientras el metía su miembro en la vagina de Anzu

Anzu: Y no sé cómo me excitas – empezó a gemir mientras se agarraba de los hombros de Heba

Yugi ya no quiso seguir viendo más, ya que vio suficiente, mejor el los dejo solo en la habitación y se fue a donde dejo parqueado el carro. Cuando se subió él se impactó con Anzu, ya que Anzu tiene un parecido con Tea, aunque la diferencia de ambas, es que Anzu tiene el cabello rubio y el pelo un poco más largo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yugi después de recordar lo que había visto esa vez, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Tea

Tea: Yugi, estas ahí – pregunto preocupado

Yugi: Si, si, Perdón, me perdí de algo – pregunto preocupado

Tea: Sera mejor que me ayudes a llevar a Atem a la habitación – le pidió convenciéndolo

Yugi ayudo a Tea a llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara. Después que Yugi recostó en la cama a Atem a su habitación, Yugi le fue a decir a Ishizu de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que Tea continuo monitoreando cada duelo del torneo.

Con Ishizu

Ishizu estaba registrando los duelistas que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, con tal que no hayan pasado con trampas o con cartas falsificadas, hasta que Yugi la llamo.

Yugi: Ishizu – pregunto por ella

Ishizu: Hola Yugi, como estas – le pregunto saludándolo

Yugi: Muy bien – correspondió el saludo

Ishizu: Me alegra mucho – termino de saludarla – A qué se debe su visita

Yugi: Es que algo raro está pasando – empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido con Atem

M,ientras tanto en el torneo

Joey y los demás estaban en varios duelos, ya que por el momento, ninguno del grupo había perdido

 **Duelo de Joey contra un duelista**

Duelista: Ahora, Mago De La Fe ataca a sus puntos de vida – ordeno atacar

Joey: No tan rápido, ahora voy a activar Chivos Expiatorios – dijo mientras activaba su carta – Esta carta protege mis puntos de vida de cualquier ataque – dijo mientras sus puntos de vida estaban protegidos

Duelistas: Bien, ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno – dijo mientras terminaba su turno

Joey: Muy bien, es hora de terminar esto – dijo decidido – Ahora voy a sacrificar a dos de mis chivos Expiatorios para invocar a uno de mis monstruos más fieles y preciados – dijo mientras sacaba la carta a invocar – AHORA INVOCO A MI DRAGON NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS – dijo mientras colocaba la carta en su disco de Duelos

El duelista se impactó al ver la carta la cual acaba de invocar

Duelista: NO PUEDE SER – gimio impactado – Es la carta legendaria de Ojos Rojos – dijo aun impactado

Joey: Bueno, se terminó este duelo, DRAGON NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS ataca a su monstruo y al resto de sus puntos de vida – ordeno mientras el Dragón daba un ataque final haciendo que el monstruo del oponente desapareciera y sus puntos de vida disminuyeran a 0

El duelo termino con Joey como vencedor

Duelista: Buen duelo amigo – dijo mientras sacaba su carta promocional – Reglas son reglas, toma, esto te servirá mucho para llegar a la final – dijo mientras se la entregaba

Joey: Gracias – dijo mientras recibía la carta

Duelista: Te deseo mucha suerte en el torneo – dijo mientras guardaba su deck

Joey: Gracias – dijo mientras se daban un apretón de matos

 **Mientras tanto en otro duelo:**

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo mientras sonreía

¿?: Tú crees que con eso me intimidas – dijo sarcásticamente

¿?: Porque no, si ya estas a punto de perderlo todo, solo un turno más, perderás este torneo – dijo sarcásticamente

¿?: Y tú crees que habrá un siguiente turno – dijo mientras se burlaba de el

¿?: Porque lo decís – pregunto confundido

¿?: Porque voy a invocar a tu destrucción, porque ahora llamo a Exodia El Prohibido al campo – dijo mientras ponía las 5 cartas de Exodia en el campo

¿?: Esto no puede ser – dijo tragando saliva

¿?: EXODIA MANIFIESTATE – ordeno mientras exodia daba el ataque final

¿?: NOOOOOOOOOOO – grito mientras caía de rodias

¿?: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – se burlaba de el - Ahora dame tus cartas promocionales y tus cartas más raras – exigió

En ese momento entro Pegasus sorprendiendo al ganador

Pegasus: Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, tenemos al gran Seeker – dijo sarcásticamente

Seeker: Pegasus, que haces aquí exigió

Pegasus: Pues nada, aquí viendo si no hay tramposos como tú – Lo empezó a chantajear

Seeker: Porque me acusas de esta manera – exigió

Pegasus: Porque descubrimos en tu deck que portas 3 juegos de Exodia y validamos que las piezas de Exodia son falsificadas y además estas quitando las cartas más preciadas a este duelista.

Seeker: A que te réferis – pregunto con miedo

Pegasus: A que por no cumplir con las normas del torneo, estas descalificado del torneo por usar cartas falsificadas y por lo tanto te exigo a entregar todas las cartas promocionales del duelista y las tuyas y que te vayas marchando de aquí – exigió

Volviendo con Ishizu y Yugi

Yugi le termino de decir todo lo que había sucedido con Atem. Ishizu solo se quedó impactada de lo que Yugi le decía a ella.

Ishizu: De verdad – dijo sorprendida

Yugi: De verdad – dijo decidido

Ishizu: Bueno, lo mejor será dejarlo en la habitación, yo voy a estar controlándolo – dijo decidida – Mientras tanto, lo mejor será concentrarnos en el torneo, una vez termine el torneo, vamos a investigar porque el faraón está de regreso – dijo decidida

Yugi: Bueno Ishizu, con su permiso, voy a ver cómo sigue el torneo – dijo decidido.

Mientras tanto con el CEO

Kaiba y Mokuba estaban viendo cada duelo, con su gripo de asistentes, aunque Kaiba no sacaba de sus pensamiento a Tea, ya que aun cuando le ofreció el empleo a Tea, aun haci no ha sido suficiente conquistarla. Mas desde que apareció Yugi, ella se le ha apegado más a Yugi que a él, pero aun haci haría todo lo que sea con tal que Tea se enamore de el. Aun ni Atem ni Kaiba saben aunque el corazón de Tea le pertenece a Yugi.

Volviendo a Yugi:

Yugi se encontraba viendo a todos los duelistas en diversos duelos, incluyendo de sus amigos, pero también iba reflexionando si el mismo tiene esos mismos sentimientos por Tea ya que se le hace raro cuando esta con Tea más llegando a un punto de vista de Tea donde él se imagina con Tea haciendo el amor, algo parecido cuando vio a su hermano Heba haciendo el amor con esa chica Anzu.

Yugi pensando: Realmente la amo, no lo sé, pero si la amo, voy a empezar desde el principio para que ella se gane mi corazón. Me pregunto si Joey está saliendo con Mai, Tristán con Serenity y me pregunto desde cuando Ryou y Miho están saliendo – suspiro

En eso una voz que se le hizo familiar a Yugi se escuchó.

¿?: Yugi, realmente eres tú – dijo ansiosa

¿?: No puede ser, realmente eres tú – se sorprendió de la alegría.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

¿Quién será esa persona que visita a Yugi?

¿Qué pasara si Tea descubre a esa persona, Acaso tendra celos de esa persona y luchara por Yugi?

¿Qué pasara con Atem y Kaiba?

¿Yugi tendrá el valor de aceptar que siente algo por Tea?

* * *

Todo y esto más en el siguiente capítulo, para descubrir la trama.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no actualizar esta historia, pero por motivos personales no puede actualizar, nos vemos a la próxima, hasta luego


	7. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
